


signal

by actualplanstan



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jay thinks he's a flirting mastermind, M/M, More tags to be added, he really isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualplanstan/pseuds/actualplanstan
Summary: "trying to let you know:i send you a sign, send you a signal"Jay makes a simple plan to express himself better, but Dan is, well, Dan.





	signal

**Author's Note:**

> yes i listened to signal by twice on repeat while writing this so this is lowkey a song fic  
this is a short fun thing i made on impulse, if i finish it it'll be like 3-4 chapters :)

Jay doesn't know how long he's been looking at the picture of him and the green-haired Daniel on his phone. He's sure staring at his phone this long with his head in the clouds is bad, something something 'blue-light', something something 'bad for your eyes'...

He decides to give his eyes a break and goes to the notes on his phone, the white practically blinding him, and begins to type up a loose plan. He can't go into anything impulsively, now can he? He makes the roughest of drafts: 1. Casually flirt at and/or charm Daniel 2. Repeat on separate occasions 3. Eventual success.

That's the plan, but since Daniel is so friendly and naturally affectionate, he thinks Daniel would mistake it as a joke. Jay will have to be patient until Dan gets it.

  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
The first time Jay purposely tried to get Daniel's attention was at eight in the morning on a Saturday. Jay and Dan were walking to the store to go grocery shopping, the only reason they went now was because Stephen's sweet tooth wanted ice cream, which they didn't have, and Daniel was already out the door to go. So for the plan and because Daniel would suffer holding everything himself, he went with.

Jay stared at the shorter one excessively today, but Daniel didn't even look at him when he spoke or when Jay spoke. Probably so they don't get hit by a car or something, but Jay will manage. Looking at him now, he notices how well the green-haired's highlights shone in the early morning. Accompanied with the blush from the cold, he looked adorable. He also looked like a Christmas tree, which he laughs to himself at.

"What's got you giggly?" Daniel finally looks at him, meaning this is his chance. "Your face is so red from the cold, you look like you're ready for Christmas," Daniel's loud laugh that follows temporarily satisfies him. "Oh yeah?! Well you look like ketchup and mustard because of your flush! And we both know this doesn't only apply to when you're cold!" Jay's face heats up. He's being out-witted. So like anyone would in defense, he takes his scarf off and attempts to choke Daniel with it. Playfully, of course.

Daniel laughs more, trying to tug the scarf away from the both of them. Jay sees this as an opportunity, and lets himself bump into Daniel from the pull, putting his right hand on Daniel's right shoulder so he doesn't accidentally fall. "Take your dumb scarf," Daniel says, waving his hand dismissively. So Jay yanks his scarf out of Dan's hands, wrapping it back around his neck. Even when Dan looked away, Jay kept his eyes focused on his smile. He's sure he saw Daniel look at him in his peripherals. Jay will have to plan a different defense that doesn't involve play-fighting.


End file.
